This invention relates to a communication system and, more particularly, to a visual communication aid which is adapted to silently convey the mood of a user to others.
In today's world different persons verbally react to different situations in various manners, the verbal reactions being in some cases negative and/or destructive ones which can lead to tragic outcomes. Such verbal reactions are peculiar to the individual and may not be conveyed properly to other parties, particularly when the individual has difficulty in properly communicating his/her mood. In turn, the outside parties, not being able to discern the mood of the individual, are hesitant to initiate communication with the individual fearing that they may say the wrong thing. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a communication system which can be used in lieu of speech so as to avoid the subsequent problems associated therewith.
In response thereto I have provided a silent communication system which utilizes a plurality of colored cards, the color of each card corresponding to a different mood of the user. Third persons are provided with a written master plan which corresponds potential user moods with various colors as displayed on the cards. Various types of display devices allow the user to have a ready inventory of the variously colored cards in order to select and display one such cards according to the user's mood most closely approximating the mood on the master plan. The system enables the user to effectively and silently communicate his/her initial mood to third parties so that the third party may be apprised of the user's mood and approach the user with appropriate verbal communications, if appropriate and so desired.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide an effective communication system without the need for initial verbal speech.
Another object of this invention is to provide a communication system, as aforesaid, which utilizes a plurality of colored cards, the color of each card corresponding to a potential mood of the user as set forth on a written master plan.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a communication card, as aforesaid, which provides various devices for storing the colored cards and/or displaying one of the selected colored cards as chosen by the user.
A further object of this invention is to provide a communication system, as aforesaid, which is portable and thus available for use in various environments.
A further particular object of this invention is to provide a communication system, as aforesaid, which enables the user to display his/her mood or approximations thereof so as to initiate further verbal communication.
Another object of this invention is to provide a communication system, as aforesaid, which can be adapted for use by individuals who have difficulty communicating their moods and/or other expressions.
A further object of this invention is to provide a communication system, as aforesaid, which eliminates barriers for initial communication so as to enhance the chances of subsequent harmonious verbal communications.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.